Flightless Bird
by screamingknight
Summary: Bran sees a girl in his dream and now he cant get her out of his head. Who is she? What is she? Bran Stark X OC Please review and favorite.
1. Little Wolf

A/N: Okay This will be the most hardest fanfiction I will do. Game of Thrones is a very complex story line. I wont be sticking to the books but the TV Show and I hope I can make the characters as true to the show as possible. I will also start at the beginning of season 3. My characters name is Rhagea Vysis. (Rye-Ga Vie-sis) So hope you all enjoy.

It was quiet. Almost eerie. The second second Stark boy stood tall on his feet. He couldn't here the three eye'd crow. He couldn't even see it. Bran turned in a complete circle, scanning the trees. He didn't see Jojen. Nor did he see any of his family members. He took one step forward, then another. All he heard was his own breath.  
He sighed and turned again. Then he heard it. The smack of a whip on flesh. It smacked several times before a low growl brushed his ears. He swirled around trying to find the reason for the sound. He narrowed his eyes wandering closer to the growl.  
Her arms were lifter above her head. Chains that hung from a tree bound her wrist; It kept her upright and standing. A white linen cloth covered her breast. She wore brown slacks, the same color as the soil under their feet. Her hair covered her face; It was black like the ravens feathers. And wild, unbrushed. She was no older then Bran, maybe a year older or maybe younger; He couldn't tell.  
There was man standing behind her. He wore only dirty rags some cold clothing. He held a thick leather rope in one hand and the chains that wrapped around the tree.  
They didn't seem to notice Bran. At least the man didn't. The girl shifted slightly and looked up at him. Oh. Her eyes were pale blue. Almost white. They were wolf like, very animalistic. Brans heart thumped hard. The growling was coming from her. The man raised his arm up high. He was going to strike her again.  
"STOP!"  
The girl jolted to the side avoiding the whip. The man fell to the ground from the sudden pull of the chains.  
"Fuckin' lil' cunt. How dare he interrupt ye' punishin'." The man tried to grab at the petite girl.  
Bran bolted fast. He helped the girl up and basically dragged her away from the monster. "Run. Now!"  
She did as she was told. She followed him quickly. They stopped just far enough away from the man that didn't seem to chase them. Bran looked around frantically, trying to keep cool.  
"He isn't coming. He doesn't want me anymore...He was going to kill me anyway." It was like a raspy tune.  
Bran turned slowly. She had taken off the chains and was holding the linen over her chest. She was shaking.  
"Why was he beating you?"  
She stared at him. She was slightly taller then him. He didn't seem to care. "I dont think that's any of your concern."  
"I just saved you." He retorted.  
She sighed. "I wasn't obeying him. Instead of walking on his right side I walked on his left. Maester doesn't like when I walk on his left. He says it brings bad magic..." She trailed off. She looked down. "I deserved it..."  
Bran looked at the girl. "What is your name?"  
She shook her head. "No. I will not tell you." She placed her hands in front of her and pushed him. He fell back into a pool of water. It engulfed him. He couldn't see the blue eye'd girl anymore. She was replaced by Summer. But instead of saving him, the Direwolf just watched as he struggled. He was crippled again. He couldn't move his legs, just flail his arms wildly.  
He tried to scream but couldn't.  
Bran jolted up. Sweaty chunks of his hair stuck to his forehead and the side of his face. Everyone was still asleep except Jojen. He starred at Bran waiting for a reason he was up. He couldn't enter his mind that night. He was going to let Bran rest this once.  
"We have to find her." Bran whispered.


	2. The name

**A/N: Sorry guys I know I haven't updated but here it is. Sorry It took so long. Ill try to update my other fics . Sorry if this is a shit chapter.**  
**Im also changing her name.**  
**AlexMelRose: I will, love. For you. Enjoy.**  
**Kat: Sorry it took forever.**

* * *

The anticipation caused Bran's body to twitch. He needed to find the girl. The girl who made his heart race faster then anyone could ever. The girl with the wolf eyes.  
Bran sighed and strained his neck to look around. "We have to find her...Fast."  
Jojen narrowed his eyes. "What's so important about this girl anyway?"  
Bran shook his head. "She's...different. Not human. At all." He tried to figure out the right word for someone so...exotic. "She's different." He repeated. "She wouldn't tell me her name."  
Jojen snorted. "You want to find a girl who wouldn't even tell you her name? You are a complex, Bran."  
Bran shook his head. No. He was quiet simple actually. He just wanted to see her. He knew she was real. She had to be. When she had pushed him he felt the unnatural warmth of her hands. Almost burning. No, she wasn't human.

* * *

He heard the growls of the large black wolf that stood taller and larger then any Dire wolf he had seen. There were those pale blue eyes again. The ones that made Bran's heart almost stop. She cocked her head at him. It had to be her.  
"Can you tell me your name?" He stood tall.  
She laid on her belly. Bran knelt down. "May I touch your head?"  
She didn't move just starred up at him. He stuck his hand out expecting her to smell him. She did nothing. "I dont want you to be scarred. I wont hurt you like that man did. I just want to help you." His hand softly brushed the silky fur. He felt her shudder under his touch. Her bones cracked, and her limbs shifted. Her fur retracted into the jet black tangles that flowed down her back. Bran's faced flushed red. Her naked body made his freeze. Her skin was burning once again. She starred at him. Her eyes wild.  
"You can change at will?"  
She said nothing. Bran felt her fingers brush lightly at his cheek. He kept his hand entangled in her hair, not ready to break away. "Yes." She whispered. Her body trembled.  
"Are you cold?"  
"Yes."  
Bran used one hand to shrug off his coat. Her shoulders slumped as the heavy wool was wrapped around her. "Your going to be okay. I'll protect you."  
She shook her head gingerly. "No. You wont be able to."  
"What's your name."  
The girls head snapped up. "What's yours?" She retorted.  
"Brandon Stark of Winterfell...Now you."  
"Now me." she repeated. "Rayes. Of house Fenrir...We...I use to live beyond the wall."  
"Rayes." He nodded and pushed the hair out of her face. "Beyond the wall? How could that be. My Farther always said no one lived beyond the wall except for Wild things...And recently I'v heard of White Walkers. Have you heard of White Walkers?"  
She removed his hand from her hair. "Questions can get you slaughter'ed boy."  
"Questions can also give you knowledge, girl."  
She backed away from him and into a tree, her hair falling into her face. "If you want to 'protect' me...find me."

* * *

Bran jolted awake. Jojen was over him.  
"You saw her again, didn't you."  
Bran nodded. "We need to find her now." Bran shook


End file.
